SiRNA (small interfering RNA) is a short double-stranded RNA composed of 19-22 nucleic acids, which targets mRNA (messenger RNA) of a gene whose nucleotide sequence is identical with its sense strand in order to suppress expression of the gene by decomposing the target gene (Elbashir, S. M., Harborth, J., Lendeckel, W., Yalcin, A., Weber, K., and Tuschl, T. (2001) Duplexes of 21-nucleotide RNAs mediate RNA interference in cultured mammalian cells. Nature 411, 494-8).
SiRNA is capable of inhibiting gone expression even with 10 times less amount than the required amount of conventional antisense oligonucleotide, suggesting that it has excellent gene selectivity indicating that it is highly capable of inhibiting a target gene alone. However, siRNA is so unstable in vivo that it is easily decomposed within a short period of time and it is anionic which makes cell membrane transmission difficult, resulting in low intracellular delivery efficiency.
To increase siRNA delivery efficiency, a nano-sized ion-complex is generally used which is prepared by ionic bonding of siRNA and diverse functional cationic polymers, lipids or cationic peptides. However, the conventional siRNA has the molecular weight of about 15,000 and has a very stiff structure of double strand. So, it is very difficult to prepare a stable siRNA/cationic gene carrier complex (Gary, D. J., Puri, N., and Won, Y. Y. (2007) Polymer-based siRNA delivery: perspectives on the fundamental and phenomenological distinctions from polymer-based DNA delivery. J Control Release 121, 64-73).
Therefore, studies have been actively undergoing to prepare a stable siRNA complex with a gene carrier. It has been attempted to increase charge density of each element of an siRNA or a cationic carrier to increase stability of an ionic complex. As an example, it has been attempted to induce strong ionic interaction by increasing molecular weight of cationic polymer or lipid or by introducing a strong cationic group into a cationic carrier. However, even if the said method can increase gene delivery efficiency, it also increases non-specific cytotoxicity owing to the strong cations of a gene carrier, making the clinical application difficult. So, a new approach has recently been made to modify siRNA itself to produce a stable complex with the conventional gene carrier.
According to recent reports, 4-8 additional nucleotides (deoxythymine, deoxyadenine) are added to sense strand in order to increase the molecular weight of siRNA, resulting in complementary base pairing in siRNA complex (Bolcato-Bellemin, A. L., Bonnet, M. E., Creusat, G., Erbacher, P., and Behr, J. P. (2007) sticky overhangs enhance siRNA-mediated gene silencing. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 104, 16050-5). However, at this time, complementary bindings of 4-8 nucleotides are so unstable that it cannot be confirmed by electrophoresis.
Thus, the present inventors continued study to increase stability and delivery efficiency of siRNA. As a result, the present inventors completed this invention by confirming that a multi-conjugate of siRNA prepared by direct or indirect covalent bonding of double-stranded sense/antisense siRNA monomers mediated by a cross-linking agent or a polymer has excellent gene delivery efficiency owing to strong ionic bond with a cationic gene carrier and does not induce severe immune response, compared with the conventional siRNA, so that it can be effectively used for gene therapy.